cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scales
'''Scales '''is the secondary antagonist of the feature film, Disney Kingdom. He's a gigantic and vicious robotic lizard monster who was programmed to kill Annabelle and any other Disney character that he encounters. Background Development A couple of years ago when the storywriter was watching and reading about the Nightmare Before Christmas and the video games, they made, one of the video games gave the storywriter, an inspiration. The Mega Spider Boss from Oogie's Revenge. It gave the storywriter, an inspiration for a new villain. Unfortunately, the storywriter didn't which story to use that villain for. When the storywriter began to write ''Disney Kingdom, ''the storywriter knew to name his inspired villain, Scales and to make him, the pet of the villainous Tank. Personality Despite his orders, Scales is the only minion who is deeply loyal to Tank, probably because he programmed Scales to be an assassin and a pet. But in the film, when Mark and the gang confronted him, Scales proved to one of the threatening assassins for the gang to overpower and escape from. Being programmed with the orders to devour the princesses, the robotic lizard won't tolerate those who try to rescue them. While hiding from the princesses and gang members in plain sight, Tank not only wanted to kill Mark and the gang, just to get them away from the princesses, he wanted them dead, so he can keep them out of his lair, that he claimed as his territory. Physical appearance Scales is basically an ordinary green lizard except for his gigantic size. Inside of him is completely made out of metal and where his powercore is kept until Mark and Tinker Bell removed it by force. Abilities * '''Sticky Web-like Slime: '''Scales' prominent ability is being able to shoot a sticky drop of slime that can instantly transform into a web, allowing his food to be trapped and making it hard for them to escape. Weaknesses * '''Powercore Removal: '''When Mark and Tinker Bell were inside Scales, they discovered that when his powercore is removed from his body, it'll cause Scales' entire body to shut down. Appearances Disney Kingdom When the Beast and Belle solved the riddle that Tank gave the gang, they discovered that Annabelle and Cinderella were located under the fountain of her old home at the chateau. The gang enter the secret room and spot the princesses. As they are about to be taken back to the abandoned village, Scales trapped the princesses in his slime-like web, dropped from the ceiling and roared at Mark and the gang. Mark ordered Flynn and the Beast free the princesses, while he and the others battle Scales. Scales eventually discovered that Flynn and the Beast tried to free the princesses and made way to eat them. Tinker Bell alerts Mark about Scales getting ready to eat his friends and very quickly, Mark and his fairy friend jump in front of the gang and are devoured by Scales. Luckily, Mark and Tinker Bell were still alive and inside Scales, they discover that Scales is a robot and his powercore in the center of his chest. Tink sprinkles flying dust on the powercore and Mark uses all of his strength to pull the powercore. As Scales was about to devour the Beast and the gang, his powercore comes out of his back and once it lands on the ground, Scales' power is drained until he drops to the ground, dead. Category:Article of the week Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Wooten characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Robots Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Wooten Villains Category:Pets Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Silent characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Creatures